Wątek forum:Gdybania, teorie, spekulacje.../@comment-5516041-20150413122024/@comment-25066708-20150524170044
Alesjaa napisał(a): 195.211.10.233 napisał(a): Agata152 napisał(a): 77.254.32.73 napisał(a): Co by było lepsza odmiana i korzyścia dla fanek sf i chlopakow ?..... Skoro czas nie oszczedza nas ani gry to rowniez postacSu by mogła na tym zyskac mianowicie * WIĘKSZE I WIĘCEJ ciała i piersi --> czyt. CoŚ dla Kasa * i dorobienie sie wiekszej liczby szarych komorek,a co to znaczy dla Suśki ? ... Wiekszy mozg, lepsza i wieksza inteligencja i zaimponowanie wybrankowi nowymi niusami ... yey !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! widze ze nie tylko mnie wkurza fakt, że Su nie grzeszy inteligencją i jest PŁASKA no chyba że się trafiło na evencie walentynkowym z tym stanikiem ale to nic nie daje w grze, dlatego fajnie by było jakby były znowu wakacje w SF i to takie że z nikim się nie spotka aż do powrotu do szkoły i w tym czasie jej trochę krągłości przybędzie ale tak że wszyscy to zauwarzą XD Co chwila są zmieniane postacie np nasz kochany Kazik i Nat ale czemu by tak nie zmienić naszej Su według mnie ma słabe fryzury (peruki sie nie liczą) i jej kształty smutno mi też, że Su jest nudna, każdy/a ze SF ma jakąś pasje, coś charakterystycznego, coś w czym jest dobry a nasza Su nic tylko jej głupota, jakim cudem oni się w niej zakochują?? Naprawdę zastanawia mnie to od bardzo, bardzo dawna i nie mogę pojąć... dlaczego wszystkim tak przeszkadzają kształty Sucrette? Specjalnie przyjrzałam się wszystkim żeńskim postacią ze Słodkiego Amorisa i ŻADNA z dziewczyn nie ma biustu "jak donice", a nikt nie narzeka, że, przykładowo, Iris/Violetta/Rozalia jest taaaka płaska. Sucrette ma, powiedziałabym, miseczkę przeciętnych rozmiarów. Wcale nie jest płaska jak deska, ale z drugiej strony nie popadamy ze skrajności w skrajność, żeby miała biust jak niektóre bohaterki anime albo, prościej, panienki z filmów dla dorosłych. Abstrahując od SF i całej gry - ile macie dziewczyn w szkole z cyckami - miseczka D (i więcej?). Osobiście uważam, że to fajne, że Chino nie promuje idei, "masz cycki to masz władzę, jesteś za-je-bi-sta". Może to już daleko idąca interpretacja, bo jednak cały czas mowa o internetowej gierce, noale... Poza tym, Su jest atrakcyjna, lubiana, dodajmy jej jeszcze biust wielkości arbuzów i będzie idealny rzykład puszki, do której wciśnięto kilkanaście sardynek za dużo. Z resztą, to naprawdę taka ogromna różnica, wpływa to na komfort Waszej gry czy cokolwiek, że ten nieszczęsny biust Sucrette to taki nieśmiertelny "hot temat"? Natomiast sprawa fryzur była poruszana wielokrotnie i za każdym razem tłumaczono, czemu są tylko trzy. Bo Sucrette pojawia się na ilustracjach. Jedna głupia ilustracja to w cholerę wersji kolorystycznych: trzy fryzury we wszystkich kolorach plus wszystkie kolory tęczówki, a to - we wzystkich możliwych kombinacjach. A na jeden odcinek przypada więcej niż jeden obrazek. Oczywiście nie zawsze, ale w większości. To już chyba wystarczająco dużo pracy, prawda? Chino i tak zrobiła duży ukłon w naszą (graczy) stronę dając możliwość założenia Su peruki, których jest od groma: różne długości, grzywki, bez grzywek, rozpuszczone, spięte, itp., itd. Fakt, że Sucrette jest troszeczkę głupiutka i niektóre możliwe wybory, dosłownie, zwalają z nóg, ale bez tego byłby spory problem z prowadzeniem akcji. Założę się, że żadna z nas nie schowałaby się w męskiej szatni, nie próbowałaby odkryć tajemnicy Nataniela, olałaby Kasa, który "oczadział" po pojawieniu się Debry i nawet nie przyszłoby nam do głowy, żeby "ratować" króliczki z sali biologicznej. Nie biegałybyśmy po szkole z usprawiedliwieniem, nie szukały pieska Dyrektorki. Nie wysłuchiwałybyśmy z takim spokojem chamskich uwag Kastiela. Nie płaszczyłybyśmy się przed Amber. Ale to jest gra. O czym byłyby odcinki gdyby nie właśnie takie absurdalne sytuacje? Gra musi się jakoś "toczyć", a liczba scenariuszy jest ograniczona, nie można zrobić osobnej wersji dla każdego gracza. ZNatomiast zgadzam się z tym, że Sucrette nie ma żadnej pasji w przeciwieństwie do innych postaci, ale to też tylko połowicznie. Chłopcy (oraz dziewczyny) są zrobieni pod określony typ charakteru. Znacie pewnie te szablony z książek/filmów/mang/anime. Jeden jest przykładnym gospodarzem, drugi buntownikiem, trzeci zapominalskim Lysem ;), podrywacz Dake, w jednym odcinku mamy sportowca i chłopaka z Klubu Ogrodinków, przemianę Kentina itd. Dziewczyny grające w SF świadomie albo nieświadomie wybierają swojego "ulubionego" chłopaka właśnie z takich "gotowych szablonów". Natomiast Su jest jedna, a graczek miliony. W pewnym sensie musi być taka trochę nijaka, żeby każda z nas mogła się z nią, chociaż trochę, utożsamić. Ugh... miałam napisać tylko akapit o rozmiarze miseczki Su, ale popłynęłam. Od razu mówię, że nie miałam zamiaru kogoś atakować czy obrażać, także niech nikt tego nie odbiera bardzo osobiście i nie bierze sobie mojej prywatnej opinii do serca. Osobiście mnie biust Suśki nie denerwuje ani specjalnie na niego nie narzekam. Wogóle biust Suśki to jedna wielka zagadka bo np. w 18 odcinku w ilustracji z Kaziem widać że Suśka no nie okłamujmy sie jest płaska jak decha a w 23 odcinku w ilustracji z Arminem ma te cycki i to całkiem spore O.O No w każdym razie porównując Su do Kim, nasza Sucrette to jest dosłownie płaściutka XD